After the Firestorm: Part One
by sinking never swimming
Summary: They look back on the fire glowing behind them; on the kind of beauty that can only be found in that kind of destruction. Then their hands touch and they remember where they are, what has happened. Twelve was their home. Families are gone. 915 out of 10,000 people survived. They are next to each other. This is all they have left. Gale/OC.
1. Join the Hunt

_A/N: Oh, hey guys. What's up? Here with a brand new, hot off the press story for you. This will be my first multi-chapter story on this account. So, I went to the Mockingjay Part 1 premiere (of course), and knew I had to fill in some spots where I feel like Suzanne Collins could have given Gale a love interest. I was even taking notes in the theater (bad Hannah), during the movie because I didn't want to forget anything._

**_Warnings: swearing/sexual themes/violence/blood/mention of anxiety/this will have elements from both the movie and the book, since I will be drawing from both for my inspiration._**

**_All characters belong to Suzanne Collins... unless they're mine._**

**_All added themes and story lines belong to me._**

_WHOO. Now that we've got that out of the way, we can start the story._

/

**Chapter One: Join the Hunt**

They didn't let him say goodbye.

The Capitol has ripped Katniss from Gale for a second time, and he didn't even get to say goodbye.

As a Peacekeeper pulls out his gun and shoots the man, who'd held up their three-fingered salute, in the head, Gale frantically searches for Prim.

He's promised Katniss a thousand times that he would take care of Prim and her mother if anything ever happened to her. He knows the Quarter Quell means he might have to keep this promise.

He finds her and lifts her up on his shoulders as Peacekeepers try to force everyone into their homes. Katniss' mother appears at his side as he instinctively heads for the Victor's Village. He can feel the still-healing wounds on his back from the whipping post where Prim is sitting, but he grits his teeth and bears it.

When they finally reach the house in the Village the Everdeens reside in, Gale pulls Prim from his shoulders, hoping she won't try to run away. She doesn't.

Gale lets the women settle before leaving the house and pacing outside for a moment. He drags a hand down his face, sighing.

_This is it, Catnip_, he thinks,_ I may never see you again._

The thought is too painful and he has to push it from his mind. He shakes his head, wishing it would clear. He can't seem to breathe.

He returns inside to Prim and kneels down in front of her.

"You okay, little duck?" he asks, hoping that using the nickname Katniss does will help calm her a bit. Surprisingly, the blonde girl nods.

"She'll be okay." Prim says. That's all she says.

She leaves him there, his knees to the ground and his heart in his stomach.

/

When it all becomes too much, Gale tells the Everdeens he is going to go hunt for dinner.

Mother Everdeen tells him to be careful of Peacekeepers. He tells her that he always is.

The walk to the fence is quiet. People are afraid to leave their houses. They are already being forced to watch the report of who's been chosen as victors.

He pushes his way through the fence, going to the tree where they keep their bows. He reaches in, pulling out his own first, setting it on the ground. Then he reaches in and pulls out Katniss', running his fingers along the smooth wood before he puts it back. Then he heads into the cover of the trees.

/

The animals seem to be hiding from him, as if they know it is the Reaping day. Not even a squirrel passes him as he makes his way through the underbrush.

Still, nature is beautiful as always, calming him and letting oxygen into his lungs at last.

It is only when he hears a rustle and sees a flash of blonde that he holds his breath.

"Prim. How many times have Katniss and I told you not to come out here? It's dangerous." He says to the trees, waiting for the petite girl to come out.

She does, but it isn't Prim.

Instead, Gale is met with shockingly blue eyes and a raised eyebrow paired with a smirk.

"I don't know who this Prim girl is, but I haven't seen anyone else for miles." When she speaks, her voice is musical but has an air of authority.

"I, uh..." He is at a loss for words, a rare occurrence for Gale Hawthorne. "Sorry about that. My friend's little sister. I thought she followed me."

"Eh. That's alright. It's good to care about people's safety." She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes, "I don't really have anyone to care about mine." She drops down from a fallen tree she'd been standing on.

"I've never seen anyone else in these woods." He says, hoping he doesn't sound as dumbstruck as he thinks he does.

"Haven't been here for very long." He sees her eye him up and down.

"In Twelve?" He asks, confused. People don't usually move between districts. She nods.

"I used to live in a different district but my dad relocated." She explains. He isn't listening. Instead he's studying her like he would any stranger, as a potential enemy.

He instantly notices that she has a knife not a long-range weapon. He also notices that she prefers her right side. Her hair is down around her face, instead of tied back, meaning it could be something to grab onto. Of course it could also mean she doesn't need to have it out of her face to-

"Hello?" She is snapping her fingers in front of his face. He shakes his head a bit, waking up.

"Yeah, sorry." He says. She laughs and it's even more musical than her voice.

"It's okay. You were just eyeing me like a piece of meat." His face turns red and he hopes she doesn't notice. By the way she smirks, she's noticed. "Though I hope you don't plan to hunt me. I'm pretty fast." She tells him this like it's a secret, only to be kept between the two of them.

"You're safe." He tells her. She laughs.

"I guess." She says and he knows she's right. No one's safe. He's known that for a while. "Well I was just headed out." She walks past him and he is hit with a wave of sweet. She smells so sweet.

"What did you say your name was?" He asks, turning to face her.

"Uh, I didn't." She says but holds out her hand. "Athena."

"Gale."

"Yeah I know who you are." She says before an embarrassed look crosses her face. It's gone as soon as it was there. "And, before you ask, yes I'll be here tomorrow."

"I wasn't going to-" The look on her face shuts him up because they both know he was going to.

"Maybe show up a little earlier so we can hunt together?" He nods because, yes, he is definitely going to show up earlier. He'll show up at the break of dawn if he needs to. "Perfect."

He swallows because yes, she is perfect.


	2. Beautiful Chaos

_A/N: this is just simply a warning/acknowledgement that I know the kiss and the arrow thing happened a day or two apart but they happen pretty much bak to back in this chapter. Just play along._

_Oh, and also, my plan is to update on Tuesdays and Saturdays. :)_

_There is also no set length for my chapters. The first one was long-ish but this one will be rather short. I'm planning for the next one to be pretty long._

_/_

**Chapter Two: Beautiful Chaos**

Athena is good with a knife; almost as good as Katniss is with a bow.

She can throw the knife and hit an animal right in the heart. She says it's better that way. When Gale mentions that Katniss aims for the eye, Athena just shakes her head. "It's better to stop the heart, stop the suffering. Through the brain still allows a few moments of torture."

Every day, Athena and Gale go hunting. Every night the Everdeens have meat on their table.

"What about you and your father?" Gale asks one day, as they drag a few squirrels and two large birds back to the Village.

"We don't need much." She says with a shrug. That's the only explanation he gets. He doesn't press the matter further. It isn't his place.

They come back into the district just in time to see Katniss and Peeta's onscreen kiss at the beach.

Athena sees Gale's jaw set and he looks away from the screen. She puts a hand on his arm. The muscles are tense under her fingertips.

"Hey. You okay?" She asks. He nods, but she knows it's a lie.

Everyone watching is whispering to each other, throwing glances at Gale and Athena. Well, mostly Gale, but Athena cannot help but feel some of the eyes on her.

These people have known Gale and Katniss for years; have known how he feels about her. They can all see the way jealousy lights up his grey eyes. So can Athena.

"C'mon. Let's get this stuff to the Village." Athena wraps her slender fingers around his forearm, moving him gently. He nods, his eyes not leaving the ground, as he walks with her.

/

When they are far enough from the square that the talk is inaudible, Gale becomes Gale again. He nudges her shoulder with his as they walk and he makes jokes about killing more squirrels than him.

Athena wonders if she should ask about Katniss, but decides it probably isn't smart.

"Hey. I would have caught more if you didn't keep scaring them away." She says, nudging him back. He rolls his eyes.

"Sure you could have."

They reach the Village at sundown. Prim is inside, messing with her herbs.

"Hey Athena!" Prim says, running to her. The blondes have developed quite a friendship.

"Hello flower child." Athena responds, using her new nickname. Prim giggles as Buttercup shows up at her feet. The cat hisses at Gale but nudges Athena's legs with his nose.

"Just so you know," Gale says, "that cat hates everyone so consider yourself special."

Athena giggles to keep herself from telling him that she feels special every time he looks at her.

"He's right." Prim agrees, picking the ugly cat up and cuddling him close to her body. "I'm usually the only one he likes." Athena smiles, touching Prim's cheek lightly.

"Well how could anyone not like you, flower child?" Gale can't help the soft smile that crosses his face.

_Who wouldn't like __**you**__?_

He swallows then. He only met Athena days ago and he can feel that feeling creeping up on him. The same one that he feels- felt? feels.- for Katniss, and he's known her for years.

"Gale?" Her melodic voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to walk me home?" She asks, her blue eyes shining. He smiles again, broader this time.

"Of course, M'lady." He says, hearing all three women in the room laugh.

"Let's go, you big dork." She says, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. He smiles. He would be happy to follow her anywhere.

/

"So do I finally get to meet your dad?" Gale asks, leaning on Athena's front doorframe. She stands just inside the house, a troubled look on her face.

"About that." She says quietly, "Gale I need to tell you something-"

"If he's embarrassing it's not a big deal. I think embarrassing dads are cool." She giggles.

"It's not that."

"Oh no? Then what? Don't want me to meet him?" She bites her lip, dropping her hip and shaking her head. He shakes his as well, looking down at her. She looks so beautiful. He's leaning down.

He stops himself halfway to her lips, both because he is scared of how fast this is going and because he's now watching the Games on the TV behind her. She looks up at him, confused.

"Gale-"

He holds up a hand to silence her when he sees something on the television. Katniss is in a tree, an arrow aimed at the sky. Then the arrow flies and the television goes black.

"What the hell?" Gale asks, running over to it. He taps the screen lightly, wondering if it is an electrical problem. When he looks back and sees people coming out of their houses, terrified, he knows it isn't.

The power goes out and Athena presses her body against his back. He tries not to be distracted by it as he assesses the situation.

Lights roll by the windows and Athena pokes her head out of the door only to see Peacekeepers driving down the street and continuing out.

"Gale. The Peacekeepers are leaving." He shrugs.

"So? They leave all the time. Probably got called to the Capitol to care of Katniss." Athena looks outside again before looking at him, hard.

"No, Gale." She says, "The Peacekeepers are leaving. All of them." His eyes widen in understanding.

"Oh my god."


	3. And Then It Rained

**Chapter Three: And Then It Rained**

The evacuation begins almost immediately.

Gale is determined to get everyone out. With no Peacekeepers around, he is able to roam the streets freely, warning the people of the district. Some believe him immediately, but others need convincing.

"How are we going to get all of these people out of here?" Athena whispers to him as he addresses another group. They're all afraid of the forest, refusing to go with them.

"I don't know." He admits.

/

The first bomb falls and there is screaming everywhere.

Gale manages to get about eight hundred people out before it does. He's still trying.

"I will not leave. This is my husband!" A woman refuses to let go of the limp form in her hands. The man is long gone and she knows it.

"I know it is, ma'am, but we need to get you to safety." The woman lets out a heart-shattering sob, resting her forehead against his chest.

"It's no use, Gale, we need to keep moving." Athena says, her hand on his arm. He finally nods, continuing on.

They pass by her house and Gale stops.

"What? What is it?" Athena asks, suddenly worried.

"Your father. We need to get him." Gale moves to enter the house but Athena grabs his arm, pulling him back. "What?"

"Don't." She whispers.

"Why not? We need to save him."

"There's no one to save!" She yells suddenly. He looks at her, hard. "Look, I will explain everything later but we need to go, Gale."

He doesn't move. He just looks at her.

They hear the sound of a hover ship overhead and Athena looks up in terror.

"Now, Gale. We have to go now!" She takes his hand and pulls him.

The bomb comes down much too close to them and Gale's first instinct is to pull her close and protect her face by holding his hand in front of it.

Once the ash stops falling for a moment, she looks up at him.

"Thanks." He only nods in acknowledgement. They continue on.

/

By the time the last bomb destroys the rest of Twelve, everyone they have managed to save is past the fence and into the forest.

"People!" Athena yells once there is no longer any sign of hover ships. The nine hundred or so people all seem to stop and pay attention.

"There's nothing we can do tonight. Everyone find your loved ones; your friends, your family. Stay with them until morning. Then we move." There are noises of acknowledgement and agreement before people move to find and cling to each other.

People move about, building fires and sticking together. Gale sighs.

What the hell are we going to do?

"A born leader." Athena says as she comes over to Gale. He looks down at her, his height allowing him a few inches to tower over her.

"I think that was a compliment?" He says, a surprised tone in his voice.

"Of course it was-" she stops, reaching a hand up. She touches his forehead lightly. "You're bleeding."

She takes his hand and leads him over to where a few kids have built a small fire.

"Leah. Can you get me a wet rag and a dry one? Oh! And some of Mags' moonshine?"

"Of course." The little girl with dark hair runs off and returns a moment later.

"Thank you." Athena says, taking the stuff from her. The girl nods and walks back to where she was sitting, "Here." Athena takes Gale's hand again and leads him to a fallen tree to sit on.

"Athena-"

"Shh." She raises the wet rag to his forehead, cleaning up the blood. He stays quiet, watching her work. "Now this is going to sting okay?" He nods as she pours the moonshine onto the other rag. She places it to the cut and his instant response is to suck in a breath, wrapping his fingers around her wrist lightly.

"Sorry." He whispers. She giggles.

"That's alright." She finishes what she's doing and puts down the rags on the ground. "You're going to be fine."

"I always am." He says with a shrug. "But thank you. It means a lot that someone wants to take care of me."

"Frankly I think I'm pretty good at taking care of you." She says with a smirk, looking up at him.

"It's a full-time job, I must admit."

"Worth it, though."

And then he's kissing her. He kisses her because every fiber in his being tells him that he should. She kisses him because she's never felt safe with anyone, yet here they are, home blown to bits, and she's never felt safer. They kiss each other because it's right.

Suddenly the sound of hover planes is overbearing.

"They're looking for survivors." Athena whispers against his lips.

"I know." He sighs, the moment over, and stands up. They're surrounded by terrified people.

"What do we do?" A voice yells from the crowd. It sounds young.

Gale and Athena look back on the fire glowing behind them; on the kind of beauty that can only be found in that kind of destruction. Then their hands touch and they remember where they are, what has happened.

Twelve was their home. Families are gone.

915 out of 10,000 people survived. They are next to each other. This is all they have left.

"Now?" Gale says, taking her hand, "We survive."


	4. Fireproof

_A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is late you guys! I've had a very busy past few days. Next chapter will be up on schedule on Tuesday. :)_

/

**Chapter Four: Fireproof**

Three days pass with no word from anyone.

Nothing.

Silence.

With only two bows and a fishing net, Gale manages to keep all the survivors fed. They eat enough to get them through the day. Gale tries to sneak Athena extra food, but she won't allow it.

"They need it more." She tells him with a kiss to his cheek. He smiles at her attitude. Most others would accept special treatment happily, but she refuses it.

Almost everyone who has family that survived has found them and clung to them. Which leaves Gale with the burning desire to ask Athena about her father.

Finally, he does.

"What were you going to tell me in Twelve?" He asks her the second night as they're keeping watch. She won't let him watch alone.

"What do you mean?" She asks, looking up from the ground and into his eyes.

"About your father." Her eyes fall once more, "Why'd you tell me he got transferred, if he died?"

"He didn't die, Gale. He's alive." Her voice was quiet, a rare occurrence for her.

"Then-"

"Two years ago I was living in the Capitol with my mother. She enjoyed alcohol." Athena swallows and the urge to grab her hand is too great. "One night she got really drunk and told me about my father, which she'd never done before. She went on and on about how _just because he was a victor didn't mean he could sit on his lazy ass in Twelve and pretend like we didn't exist_."

"Twelve?" Gale asks, quickly putting two and two together, "Haymitch?"

"Yes. Haymitch." Athena says, "After I found out that my father was living somewhere and not six feet under, I left the Capitol and went to Twelve to find him."

"Did you?" Gale asks, entranced by her ability to tell stories.

"Unfortunately." She whispers and his eyebrows knit together. "When I found him, he was so drunk he couldn't even form coherent sentences. I ended up having to pick him up off the floor and drag him back to his house in the village. He wasn't even sober enough to say thank you. I was so angry that both of my parents turned out the same, I never tried again."

She sighs as though a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. He moves closer to her so that she can lean against him.

"I'm so sorry, Athena." He says, kissing the top of her head. She shrugs, her shoulder hitting his arm gently.

"I don't know what else I was expecting." She admits to him. He wraps an arm around her.

"You expected something better than what you had, what you deserved." He doesn't have to look to know she's smiling.

"Thank you, Gale, for not asking too many questions."

"I don't need to. I know all I need to." She's smiling again. He knows it.

/

On the third day, there is the sound of hover planes. This time, they don't just fly over the woods.

They land.

These hover planes are different. They don't bear the symbol of the Capitol. They don't bear any symbol.

"Gale?" Athena calls out, searching the crowd for him. He's tall enough that she finds him quickly and she makes her way over to him as a woman and a few armed men step out of the first plane.

"Gale Hawthorne?" The woman asks. Athena meets Gale's eyes and nods. He steps forward.

"That's me."

"My name is Alma Coin and I am the president of District Thirteen."

At her words, the crowd breaks into chaos.

"Bullshit!"

"Thirteen got blown to bit years ago!"

"She's from the Capitol!"

Gale is frozen in place, staring at the woman. Athena drops the hand of a small child that had grabbed hers at some point and moves to him.

"I get that you're freaked out, Gale. We all are." She says quietly as the stranger looks on, "But they look up to you. Lead your damn people."

Her voice snaps him out of it and he looks the woman in the eye.

"Mind if we speak in private for a moment?" Coin asks, motioning for him to follow her.

"One second." He says, turning around and leaning down to whisper in Athena's ear, "No matter what, keep them safe." She nods.

She knows her job.

He follows Coin as Athena and the others hang back.

After a few minutes, Gale comes back, and the armed men leave to give him privacy with their people.

"So?" calls a voice from the crowd.

"I trust her." He says, because he has to. This is the only way they'll be safe.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to District Thirteen."

/

Over the next twenty-four hours, all the survivors of Twelve's bombing are brought into Thirteen and given their rooms.

Athena shares with the same girl, Leah, who lost her family in the bombing. The girl looks up to her. It makes her feel like she has a purpose.

Gale rooms alone.

/

Haymitch arrives a day later.

That day, he and Gale go to rescue Katniss who is in District Seven after being picked up from the arena by Plutarch.

Gale and Haymitch are to meet them there, the thought being it will be easier for Katniss to wake up to her best friend.

"Do you want to talk to him before we leave?" Gale whispers to Athena as they watch Haymitch walk into the hover plane. She shakes her head.

"I can't, Gale. I can't. Not now." She shakes her head until she's dizzy and Gale has to grab her face with his hands.

"Okay okay." He says, kissing her softly, "Not now, but soon, yeah?" She nods.

"Now go. Your best friend is waiting." She says, pulling his hands from her face gently. He kisses her again.

"Fine." He says. "I'll be back soon." He tries to kiss her again but she turns her head, giggling.

"Go!"


	5. Meeting the Mockingjay

_A/N: Recognition that I know Haymitch went with them on the trip to Twelve, but I needed him and Athena to be able to talk so I said he stayed behind. I also realize he probably wouldn't get very emotional because he's Haymitch but ya know. Fan fiction, amiright? :3_

_Also, I think this one is longer than I meant it to. Warning: the next few chapters will have a few small differences from the plot line and, while I know y'all understand this is fan fiction, there are still a few people out there who need to be reminded of that and the fact that I recognize and understand it's different._

/

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Mockingjay**

When Haymitch and Gale return with Katniss, she's frantic.

She is constantly disappearing and they have to send people to find her.

Athena hasn't even met her yet. She hasn't had the chance to.

"Does she even know I exist?" Athena asks one night as she and Gale eat dinner. The food is basically flavorless, but she enjoys his company.

She doesn't see him very often anymore, as Thirteen's officials have him on Katniss-watch most of the time.

"Of course she does." He says as she tucks her head into his neck. He smiles, wrapping an arm around her. "But she's going through a lot right now. Peeta's in the Capitol along with a few others and she has to be the face of a rebellion that's barely taken off."

"I know." She sighs against him, "But I want to meet her. She's your best friend."

She'd never tell him that she's worried if they don't meet, Katniss will try to steal him away.

He'd never tell her that she's the only one he sees. It's much too soon for that.

But he feels it.

"You can't let it bother you, okay? She'll come around." He promises her. "She always does."

He would never tell her that, frankly, he's angry that Katniss hasn't made an effort to meet Athena. He certainly told her all about the blonde when she'd asked what she missed. He couldn't lie to her. No, he'd never been able to do that.

/

One day Athena is taking a walk through one of the unused sections of Thirteen (which only she and a few others have access to) she finds Katniss curled up in the corner.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen... I am seventeen years old... My home is District Twelve..."

"Katniss?" Athena calls gently.

"I was in the Hunger Games... I escaped... The Capitol hates me..."

"Katniss." Athena says, a little louder, when she finally gets to her. The blonde kneels next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I just need a minute." Katniss says.

"Of course, but-"

"Miss Everdeen!" A guard calls.

"Coin must've sent them." Athena whispers. "Now either you can walk out of here with me, or be dragged out by them." She stands and extends her hand to Katniss. The dark-haired girl stares up at her for a moment before taking her hand.

"Ah. Athena. I see you've got her, then?" The guard asks as he walks in to see Katniss' arm around Athena's shoulders, helping her stand. The blonde nods.

"Yes. Thank you, Michael." The guard nods and leaves.

"So you're Athena?" Katniss' voice is hoarse and quiet.

"And you're the famous Mockingjay." Athena says, suppressing a sarcastic smile as she pulls the girl with her. They're supposed to be in bed soon.

"Yeah, you could say that." Katniss says, pulling her arm back to her side. "I can walk now. Thank you, though."

"Of course."

They walk in silence for a moment.

"And thank you, for taking care of Gale." Athena looks up, blue eyes confused.

"I don't know if I would say I took care of Gale." She says, shrugging.

"Yeah, but I would. He needs someone like you, Athena, to keep him on track." Katniss tells her. Athena can't believe she's actually serious.

"Are you saying you _approve _of me?" Athena asks as she bumps Katniss' shoulder with her own.

"I suppose I am." Katniss says, laughing.

They pass by Finnick Odair who stops them for a quiet polite greeting.

"Ladies." he says in that suave voice of his.

Athena can see why all the girls in Twelve talked about him so much when he was chosen for the Quarter Quell. He was tan, buff, blue-eyed, but he didn't compare to Gale. In her book, being charming and good with the ladies was nothing next to having a brain and caring way more than you're willing to admit.

But Finnick has been lovely to everyone in Thirteen, especially considering he's going through the same thing as Katniss. Athena never wants to let her mind wonder why he handles it so much better than Katniss. She's scared that one day she'll actually ask.

/

"Miss Everdeen." A voice says when they near an area where people are. One of the guards is trying to get their attention.

"Yes?" She asks, looking in his direction.

"Coin has requested to meet with you." She nods, a sudden maturity breaking through the crazy.

"I guess that's my cue." She tells Athena. Athena nods, touching her hand supportively.

"Good luck."

/

"She's not going to do it. She won't be the Mockingjay."

Athena only gets to hear this because it is Plutarch and Coin telling Gale as she sits right next to him at lunch.

"What? Why not?" Gale asks, surprised.

"We left Peeta behind." Coin says. Athena can't keep her mouth shut.

"That wasn't your fault. Your priority was Katniss." Gale takes Athena's hand, squeezing gently. She shouldn't be talking.

"Yes, but Haymitch had promised Peeta's safety. She _lost it _in the hover plane on the way here." Athena can feel Gale relax next to her when Coin and Plutarch do not reprimand her for speaking when she isn't involved.

"So what are you going to do to convince her?" Gale asks.

"I don't know that we can, but Plutarch suggested we take her to Twelve. And we want you to go with her." Coin looks at Gale.

"When do we leave?"

/

As Katniss and Plutarch get into the hover plane, Gale hangs back.

"Hey." He says to Athena. She smiles up at him.

"Hi." She says softly.

"Listen." He says, "Haymitch is staying behind and I think you should go talk to him. With everything going on, I just..." She nods.

She knows he's right, but she doesn't know if she's ready to confront her father.

"But it's up to you." He reminds her that he isn't trying to force her into doing something she isn't ready for.

"Ladies." A voice says sarcastically.

"Speak of the devil." Gale whispers as Haymitch approaches the pair.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing." Gale says with a grin. Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"They're ready to leave." Haymitch tells him. Gale nods and, after placing a kiss on the top of Athena's head, he makes his way onto the hover plane.

"So..." Haymitch says, his hands in his pockets as he tries to fill the silence.

"Do you think we could talk for a minute?" Athena hears herself ask before she can stop herself. He looks up at her and nods.

"Uh, sure."

/

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Haymitch asks as they stand in one of the hallways of Thirteen. There's nowhere else private enough to discuss this.

"I..." Her voice catches in her throat and she clears it.

"Out with it, sweetheart." Haymitch says, encouraging her to speak. She takes a deep breath and nods.

"Eighteen years ago, you were in the Capitol, as a mentor for the tributes from Twelve, and you met a woman named Opal. She was a few years younger and-"

"How do you know about that?" He asks quietly, staring her down. She almost cracks under the watch of blue eyes identical to her own.

"Because I'm her daughter." She whispers. Then, louder, "I'm _your_ daughter, Haymitch."

For a moment, he's silent. He opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. Athena swallows hard, worried. He stares at her again, still silent.

"I have a daughter?" Is all that comes out of his mouth before he's pulling her into his arms and hugging her.

He's not an emotional person, it's hard to be when you drink all the time, and so Athena knows that when he starts crying, this is a big deal.

After a bit he pulls away and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Athena. Your mother told me she lost the baby. I didn't know you were alive." He says, his eyes shining.

"She told me you were dead." Athena admits, "She isn't good with the truth."

"How is she?" He asks.

"Drunk."

"Jesus." He whispers, "We were more alike than I thought."

"Apparently." Athena can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness.

"But if you were in Twelve, why didn't you ever come find me?" He asks. She bites her lip for a second before sighing.

"I did."

"And by that tone I'm assuming I was shitfaced when you did." He says with a small laugh. She shrugs.

"Lil bit."

"I'm sorry about that. I am very bad at handling my issues." He admits to her. She nods.

"Yeah well at least here you have no choice in being sober." She has to be honest that she is quite happy about that.

"I guess." He says sarcastically, "But, I mean, I can't believe I didn't know. Looking at your eyes is like looking in a mirror." They both laugh at this.

"A little jarring, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

/

When Katniss and Gale return, Haymitch knows all about Athena's life with her mother. He'd apologized throughout the whole story.

"Athena?" Gale's voice calls before he's down the ramp.

"Here!" She yells back. He comes running down and pulls her into a hug, "You were only gone a few hours Gale. Where did you think I could have gone?"

"These days I don't know anymore." He says, his voice grim. It's obvious the little trip to Twelve has shaken him. "How'd it go?" He asks, his demeanor changing completely.

"Good." She answers, nodding in Haymitch's direction who smiles and waves.

"You got him to smile?" Gale asks, "Damn you are good." He grins down at her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, shush."

Everyone walks to the rooms the citizens of Twelve have been sleeping in. When Prim sees her, she smiles and waves. Katniss pulls a mewling Buttercup out of her bag and Prim's face lights up brighter than the sun.

"Buttercup!" She yells and runs over to where Katniss stands. "Athena, look!" Katniss whips around when she realizes her sister is looking behind her at the blonde.

Athena can feel the girl's eyes burning holes into her. She decides to ignore her as Prim brings her the cat.

"Just as fluffy as ever, I see." Athena jokes, running her fingers over the matted fur. "You and Leah will have to give him a bath soon, yeah?" Prim nods and runs off to find the girl.

Katniss is still staring.

"Want to get some food?" Gale asks, coming up behind Athena. She looks up and nods.

With his hand on the small of her back, they walk to the dining hall.

/

It's about half an hour later when it happens.

Gale and Athena sit at a table together with Katniss and Haymitch sitting opposite them as they eat and make polite conversation.

A little while later, a voice comes on the televisions behind them.

_That's weird. They never have the volume on._

And that's how Athena knows this is different.

Well, that and Katniss' gasp.

"_Peeta_."


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY I THOUGHT I HAD ALREADY POSTED THIS BUT I AM ON HIATUS/VACATION UNTIL ALMOST THE END OF DECEMBER.

Y'all probably thought I was neglecting my story, but no sir. I am simply taking a small vacation.

The next chapter of After the Firestorm: Part One will be posted on Saturday, December 30th. After that I will be back on my Tuesday/Saturday uploading schedule.

Anyway, until then, loves!

Merry Christmas

Happy Hanukkah

Blah Blah Blah

Happy Holidays, y'all!

~Hannah


End file.
